The present invention relates generally to food chafers and more specifically to a food chafer having a rolltop that is releasably lockable in a desired open, or food service position.
Food chafers are portable food warmers or heaters that are widely used for buffet type food service, serving hors d""oeuvres and other purposes. Food chafers typically include a water pan supported by a frame and a food pan supported by the water pan above the level of water in the water pan. The food pan typically has a peripheral lip and will be supported by an outward flange or peripheral lip of the water pan. The water in the pan is heated by a heat source to keep the food in the food pan warm preferably at temperatures from 140xc2x0 to about 190xc2x0 Fahrenheit.
A number of food chafers have rotatable tops, typically referred to as rolltops. Rolltops are rotatably mounted to the food chafer frame and are moveable from a closed position which completely covers the food pan and thus the food therein, to a completely open position which allows the food pan to be removed. Thus the rolltop typically is rotatable at least through approximately 180xc2x0 from the fully closed to the fully open position. There are some food chafers that allow the rolltop to be held in a partially open or food service position, which is typically 90xc2x0 from the closed position and which allows access to the food pan so that food therein is accessible. Known mechanisms for holding a rolltop in a partially open, generally upright position to provide food access have exposed parts that can be aesthetically displeasing and, because of external exposure, create the possibility of foreign substance making contact with the food. One type of device for holding a rolltop in a desired open position utilizes a pin that must be inserted through a hole in an outer frame of the chafer. When the pin is inserted in the hole, the end of the pin creates an obstruction so that when the rolltop is being rotated upwardly from the closed position the pin will stop the movement of the rolltop in the desired position. However, if the pin slips out, or is removed, the rolltop will not be held in the desired partially upper position. Further, in order to move the rolltop from the upright to the fully open position, manipulation of the pins that hold the rolltop in the upright position is required. In other words, if it is desired to move the rolltop from the partially open position to the fully open position, present devices require the removal or retraction of the pin, separate from the rolltop, or manipulation of other devices separate from the rolltop before such movement is possible. There are no known chafers that will lock without manipulation of a device other than the rolltop itself, and that can be released for movement simply by manipulation or movement of the rolltop itself. Thus, there is a need for a releasably lockable rolltop that will allow movement from a locked, desired open position to the closed and to the fully open position from the desired open position with no manipulation other than simply moving the rolltop in the desired direction.
The present invention provides a food chafer comprising a framework with a rolltop rotatably connected to the framework. The framework supports a water pan for containing water. A food pan is typically supported by the water pan. The bottom of the food pan is spaced upwardly from water in the water pan. A shelf is positioned below the water pan for supporting one or more burners utilized to heat the water in the water pan and thus heat the food to maintain the food at a desirable serving temperature.
The rolltop of the present invention is a releasably lockable rolltop and is movable from a fully closed position, wherein the food pan supported by the framework is completely covered by the rolltop, to a fully open position wherein the food pan is accessible and may be removed from the chafer. The rolltop is releasably lockable in a desired open position between the closed and fully open positions which may also be referred to as a partially open or food service position. In the food service position the rolltop is typically rotated approximately 90xc2x0 from the fully closed position. The present invention provides a rolltop that can be releasably locked in the partially open position and that can be moved back to the closed or to the fully open position from the locked desired open position simply by the application of force to the rolltop in the desired direction. Thus, to lock the rolltop in the desired open position, the rolltop is rotated to the desired open position where it will automatically lock in place. To release the rolltop for movement toward the fully open, or toward the closed position, the only manipulation required is the application of force to the rolltop in the desired direction.
The framework includes an outer rim with legs connected thereto and extending downward therefrom. An inner rim is spaced inwardly from the outer rim. The rolltop is rotatably mounted to the framework with a lock mechanism that is mounted to the framework. The lock mechanism includes a lug attached to the inner rim and an axle extending outwardly therefrom. A mounting hub is rotatably mounted on the axle and the rolltop is attached to the mounting hub. The invention preferably includes two lock mechanisms positioned on opposite sides of the framework.
The mounting hub houses at least one and preferably two biasing elements that are preferably springs disposed in passageways in the mounting hub. The springs engage a locking element and bias the locking element into engagement with the surface of the lug. The lug has one and preferably two lock receptacles, which are preferably cavities defined therein. In the closed position of the rolltop, the locking elements are urged into engagement with the outer surface of the lug. The lock receptacles in the lug are positioned such that rotation of the rolltop will cause the locking elements to engage the receptacles when the rolltop reaches the desired open position and thus will lock the rolltop in the partially open, or desired open position. The springs apply sufficient force to the locking elements such that the rolltop will be locked in the desired open position. If it is desired to move the rolltop from the desired open position to another position either toward the closed position or toward the fully open position, the only manipulation required is the application of force to the rolltop in the desired direction which will cause the locking elements to be removed from the lock receptacles, at which time the locking elements will simply slide along the outer surface of the lug until the rolltop is once again moved to the desired open position. The rolltop will again be releasably locked in that position. It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a food chafer with a releasably lockable rolltop wherein the lock mechanism is completely self-contained and wherein the only manipulation required to releasably lock the rolltop in a desired open position is movement of the rolltop to the desired open position, and the only manipulation required to move the rolltop from its releasably locked position is the application of force in the desired direction of movement.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.